


It's a Number's Thing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	It's a Number's Thing

Sometimes her Catholic raising came back to bite her in the ass and this was one of those times. She'd been forced to feed the Ardeur on yet another one of Jean-Claude's approved vampires.

She was raised to believe in monogamy, her new lifestyle was so against everything she'd always believed. She used to know how many man she'd ever slept with. It had been easy then, she could count the number of men on one hand, and now she needed both hands and her feet. It bothered her more than she was willing to admit most of the time.


End file.
